codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
William Dunbar
William Dunbar joined Code Lyoko in the second season as one of Yumi's classmates. He became the sixth member of Team Lyoko, until his first trip into Lyoko, when X.A.N.A. possessed him and used him as his general until episode Down to Earth where he was freed and returned as an ally (although in Fight To The Finish he is possessed by X.A.N.A again.) At Kadic William was kind of a loner at first, having been kicked out of his previous school for posting love letters everywhere, but Yumi soon takes to him as a friend. To no surprise, William wants to be more than just friends, causing conflict between him and Ulrich when both of them vie for Yumi's affections. His appearances in the show become more frequent during the third season, when Jeremie suggests to the team that William join their group, much to the disagreement of the rest of the warriors. As fighting on Lyoko becomes harder and harder and X.A.N.A. starts to force Aelita to delete several of Lyoko's sectors, the group decides to let William join. However, X.A.N.A. takes advantage of William's ineptitude and uses the Scyphozoa to take control of his mind and body, effectively trapping him in Lyoko. Jeremie creates a stable polymorphic specter with William's basic memories, and a basic personality in order to prevent suspicion amongst the school. Over time, this "clone" becomes much more popular than William was, but due to his 'dumb' personality, he unknowingly causes trouble for our warriors. His personality also becomes a bit of a gag in the show, best seen in the episode Wreck Room. In episode Down to Earth, William is finally freed from X.A.N.A.'s control, and returns to Earth. However, his behaviour pre-X.A.N.A. causes tension between him and the rest of the warriors, who are reluctant to associate with him further, as seen in Echoes. William's role in the new series, Code Lyoko Evolution, is to seek redemption. On Lyoko William wields a sword called Zweihander. It's name literally means "Two-Hander". Traditionally, Zweihanders are wielded with two hands due to their great weight. Evidence of the sword's weight can be found in the episode 'Final Round', when William attempted to hold it with one hand, and then dropped it. His sword also fires energy blasts when he swings it. However, it is unknown whether it was an ability given to him by X.A.N.A. or if he already had it before. Lyoko Powers (While under X.A.N.A.'s control) * Super Smoke: An ability much like Ulrich's Super Sprint, but instead of simply running at speed, William becomes smoke to pass away from people, monsters or things. The black smoke can suspend other people in a paralyzed state. Super Smoke is known to be by far even faster than Ulrich's Super Sprint. * Second View: The ability to see much farther away in the same sector. Superhuman Strength in Lyoko * Levitation: An ability that allows him to levitate by holding his Zweihander by both hands and pointing downward. * Tower Control: Ability to activate a tower for X.A.N.A, from the inside or outside. This mimics Aelita's and it is possible X.A.N.A allowed him to use a version of the Annex Program. * Tarantula Riding: Ability to ride a Tarantula on Lyoko as a vehicle. Vehicle *Black Manta - A unique Manta for William to ride on as a vehicle. *Rorkal - A virtual ship like a Nav Skid created for William, but he was given a black, independent one by X.A.N.A, who made it by using the data he has stolen from the Skidbladnir through a Scyphozoa in The Lake. Episode Appearances # 27 New Order # 32 Saint Valentine's Day # 33 Final Mix # 34 Missing Link # 35 The Chips Are Down # 36 Marabounta # 39 A Bad Turn # 40 Attack of the Zombies # 41 Ultimatum # 42 A Fine Mess # 43 X.A.N.A.'s Kiss # 44 Vertigo # 52 The Key # 53 Straight to Heart # 54 Lyoko Minus One # 55 Tidal Wave # 59 The Secret # 61 Sabotage # 64'' Double Trouble'' # 65 Final Round # 92 Cold Sweat # 93 Down to Earth #94 Fight to the Finish #95 Echoes Trivia * While possessed by X.A.N.A. in Lyoko, his sword's look changes, giving a resemblance to the Soul Edge from the Soulcalibur series and having an eye of X.A.N.A. just above the grip. * His sword also bears an uncanny resemblance to the Buster Sword wielded by Final Fantasy VII's protagonist, Cloud Strife. It also resemble Pyramid Head's Great Knife ''from the Silent Hill series. **His outfit bears an uncanny resemblance to the one of the Prince of Persia in the game ''The Two Thrones ''as well as Darkness Riku's outfit from the ''Kingdom Hearts ''games. * He was the first character to receive a new outfit. * X.A.N.A. likely chose to possess William because it saw the most potential in him as a weapon out of all the other Lyoko Warriors due to his recklessness. * In Episode ''Vertigo, it is revealed that William is afraid of spiders. Ironically, he rides on Tarantulas that resemble spiders. * There was an unused Nav Skid on the Skidbladnir when it was created. It was, most likely, intended to be used by William in case he was taken back from X.A.N.A.'s control, however it remains unused until the Skid's destruction. * He was the last person in the real world to be possessed by X.A.N.A , before Code Lyoko Evolution, though he still remains last one as there havent been any new human-posessions yet. * Oddly, in a A Lack of Goodwill, he wore the new clothes his clone had. But when in Down to Earth, when he is freed from X.A.N.A, he was wearing his old clothes. * In the Final Round, he began to glow purple under X.A.N.A's control when he ran extremely fast or levitated. Later in the series, he just uses his "super-smoke" ability to accelerate. * Odd's arrows cannot hurt William while he using Super Smoke, as seen in Bragging Rights. * William's sword is a specific type of Zweihander called "schweren Schlag." It is a type of Zweihand that has a heavier bass blade, spanning the entire hilt. Normal Zweihanders weight around 15 kg, while the schweren Schlag is between 30 kg and 45 kg. This may be why William cannot wield his sword in one hand, as most fighting styles can utilise this. * In Double Trouble, William recalls the events from The Secret in a dream - despite those events never happening due to a return to the past. The reason for this has not yet been explored in the series. * In A Bad Turn, he reveals that he participiates in the micro-kart club, and extends an invitation to Ulrich to join, which he accepts. Gallery Real Life William_106.jpg|In the photo lab William_154.jpg|In the scanner William_018.jpg|Rock Climbing William_095.jpg|Attacking Suzanne Hertz Tumblr lramlhmcUH1qfh5q6o3 500.jpg Tumblr m15azhn3cT1qgcflso2 500.jpg Tumblr m256cuVfYV1r7qs82o1 500.jpg Tumblr m256tiLOs91r1irkso1 400.jpg Tumblr m348qvEHaO1qgcflso1 500.png File:Tumblr_m2ccsym2hM1qgcflso1_500.jpg File:Tumblr_m26f9mSXMv1rtsp3mo1_500.jpg File:Tumblr_m28o6adIX71qgcflso1_500.jpg File:Tumblr_m39hpryol71rpcg7oo1_500.jpg tumblr_m2dh7ztl3V1rtsp3mo3_1280.jpg Capture-20070304-093416.png|X.A.N.A. out from William Tumblr m3w3vxHy7d1rvt7s6o1 500.jpg William's miscolored sleeves..png Tumblr lyudlgtiRW1qlvb12o1 500.png Tumblr m256itUvLn1qgcflso1 500.jpg Tumblr m2e53pylHe1qgcflso1 500.jpg Capture-20121212-101215.png William 099.jpg Live Action William 3.PNG William 4.PNG William 2.PNG diego mestanza.png Screenshot 2013-01-05-23-19-32.png Lyoko (Season 3) William23.jpg|Appearance Williamlyoko.jpg|Holding his Zweihander Dernier_round_373.jpg|Destroying the Core of Lyoko tumblr_m4uri5q0Yy1roro4go1_400.jpg File:Tumblr_m29qxvyeKC1qgcflso1_500.png tumblr_m2dh7ztl3V1rtsp3mo10_1280.jpg tumblr_m0eckmXlRk1qjtcmlo8_1280.png tumblr_m2589mVDCB1qgcflso2_1280.png tumblr_m2589mVDCB1qgcflso4_r1_250.png XANA-William.png Xanapossessedwilliam.jpg William ID Card-1-.jpg Lyoko (Season 4) 2011-10-31 0853.png|Appearance 1232275128 4230 full.jpeg|In the Desert Sector William Dunbar.jpg|About to attack Aelita Schaeffer William 143.jpg tumblr_m2g43xk5X91rtsp3mo3_1280.jpg William_145.jpg|About to enter the code:Xana William_200.jpg|Devirtualizes someone William_238.jpg|Driving the Rorkal William_169.jpg|Commanding the Krab William_165.jpg|Using Super Smoke to attack Yumi William 179.jpg William_180.jpg|Distant Tower Control William_142.jpg|Enters a Tower William_177.jpg|Concentrating William 176.jpg William 181.jpg Tumblr lrampbDrhk1qfh5q6o1 500.jpg Tumblr m13jmsc7431qgcflso1 500.jpg tumblr_lztbybI9VT1qlvb12o1_500.png tumblr_lztbybI9VT1qlvb12o2_500.png tumblr_lztcgkONSs1qlvb12o1_500.png tumblr_lztcgkONSs1qlvb12o2_500.png tumblr_lzxb5ufSAk1qlvb12o1_500.png tumblr_m2g43xk5X91rtsp3mo1_1280.jpg tumblr_lzxcrzXWZb1qlvb12o1_500.png tumblr_m0fxgoiqGF1rpcg7oo5_1280.jpg tumblr_m2g43xk5X91rtsp3mo5_1280.jpg tumblr_m2g43xk5X91rtsp3mo7_1280.jpg tumblr_m0eckmXlRk1qjtcmlo9_1280.png William 185.jpg William 189.jpg William 190.jpg Tumblr lzlrk8NHxG1qgcflso1 400.jpg 180px-William 13.jpg William 233.jpg Dark William Card-1-.jpg Lyoko (Evolution) William new.PNG|Appearance William 1.PNG William CLE.png will new3.PNG William.PNG Williamcortex.jpg|William,Overwatching cortex WilliamD.PNG WilliamMount.PNG|William saves Ulrich before he falls into the digital sea WilliamKrab.PNG|William destroys a Krab! Tumblr mcaykznwXc1rjztouo1 500.png Facebook Game tumblr_m2dh7ztl3V1rtsp3mo8_250.jpg tumblr_m5cs399IUH1r1umpu.gif Others William valentine.jpg|Valentine's Special Tumblr m4urcmY2DU1rnp5t8o1 400.jpg Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Lyoko Powers Category:Code lyoko:Quest for infinity